zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 Zeruda no Densetsu Mujūra no Kamen) est un jeu sorti en 2000 sur la Nintendo 64 et fonctionnant seulement si l'expansion pack est insérée. Ce jeu est la suite directe du jeu'' Ocarina of Time. Le jeu est ressorti le 13 février 2015 sur 3DS, sous le nom de ''The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask 3D. Placement dans la chronologie La chronologie est dévoilée dans l'ouvrage Hyrule Historia. Selon Hyrule Historia, Majora's Mask se déroule dans la timeline de l'enfance, avec Twilight Princess et Four Swords Adventure. Il est la suite directe d' Ocarina of Time. Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf dans la période future d' Ocarina of Time, la princesse Zelda utilise l'Ocarina du temps pour ramener Link à son époque, avant sa rencontre avec la princesse Zelda. Link prévient donc Zelda de ce qui va se passer si Ganondorf parvient à ses fins (et comment il y parvient), et lui montre sa main montrant qu'il possède la Triforce du Courage. Zelda croit Link et lui demande de ne pas aller chercher les pierres ancestrales et d'entreprendre un long voyage pour que Ganondorf ne parvienne pas à entrer au Saint Royaume. Synopsis Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf, Link part dans une quête secrète pour retrouver un ancien ami (sûrement Navi) et son périple l'amène à croiser un Skull Kid au fin fond des bois Perdus. Ce dernier lui vole sa jument, Epona, ainsi que l'ocarina du Temps, avant de s'enfuir. En partant à sa poursuite, notre héros tombe dans un monde parallèle à Hyrule : Termina, et il fait la connaissance de Taya, fée de compagnie de Skull Kid, qui a été séparée de son frère Tael et qui souhaite le retrouver, en s'alliant d'abord temporairement à Link. Dans un premier temps, transformé par Skull Kid en Peste Mojo, Link apprend des habitants de Termina que la lune va s'écraser sur la terre et qu'il ne dispose que de trois jours pour stopper l'apocalypse. Apocalypse provoquée par Skull Kid, qui possède d'ailleurs un étrange masque : le masque de Majora. En premier lieu, Link remet la main sur son ocarina du Temps, et Taya décide de continuer à l'accompagner dans sa quête, car Skull Kid est en train de devenir fou et elle veut l'arrêter. Ils devront alors remettre la main sur le masque de Majora, à la requête du vendeur de Masques, et ce en collectant les masques des boss du jeu, pour réveiller les quatre Géants. Système de jeu Majora's Mask possède un système de jeu unique en son genre, dont les deux caractéristiques principales sont la notion du temps et l'utilisation de masques. On retrouve cependant beaucoup d'autres caractéristiques. Le temps Tout d'abord la notion du temps : le jeu se déroule sur trois jours virtuels, qui correspondent en fait à soixante-douze minutes dans la réalité. À la fin des trois jours, la lune s'écrase sur Termina si le joueur n'a pas réussi à la stopper. Cependant soixante-douze minutes de jeu sont bien courtes : le joueur peut donc quand il le désir, remonter le temps grâce à l'Ocarina du Temps, la relique centrale du jeu Ocarina of Time. Toutefois si le joueur remonte le temps, il perd tout son argent et ses munition... De plus, le jeu étant calqué sur les soixante-douze heures de Termina, chaque personnage possède un emploi du temps prédéfini sur les trois jours. La plupart des quêtes jouent sur cette notion de temps, et lorsque le joueur résout l'une de ces quêtes, il change l'avenir du personnage qu'il a rendu heureux... jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte le temps ! De plus, comme 72 minutes peuvent se révéler très courtes en particulier lors du parcours des donjons, il est possible de jouer le chant du Temps inversé, afin de ralentir l'écoulement du temps, ce qui donne près de 3 fois plus de temps au joueur. Comme expliqué, certaines actions du jeu ne sont possibles qu'à une heure bien spécifique, et il faut obligatoirement être au bon endroit au bon moment pour pouvoir espérer accomplir la quête. Par exemple, la quête du masque de l'Explosion (qui est une des quêtes les plus courtes du jeu), qui permet à Link de remporter le masque de l'explosion, ne peut s'effectuer qu'entre 00h00 et 00h30 (heure de jeu), au nord de Bourg-Clocher. De même, certains mini-jeux sont différents d'un jour à l'autre: au manège des Amoureux, le mini-jeu du premier jour consiste à exploser des cibles avec des missiles teigneux, celui du deuxième jour consiste à lancer des bombes dans des paniers, et celui du dernier jour à tirer sur des cibles avec des flèches. Il existe un système de mémoire des personnages au cour d'un cycle de temps. Cela signifie que si Link aide quelqu'un, celui-ci s'en souviendra jusqu'à ce que le chant du Temps soit joué. De même, ce jeu propose au joueur de ré-affronter les boss à chaque retour dans le passé, chose impossible dans tous les autres jeux de la saga à ce jour. Les masques Le gameplay repose également sur le pouvoir des masques : vingt-quatre masques en tout peuvent être obtenus par le joueur. Cinq masques changent l'apparence de Link tout en lui apportant de nouveaux pouvoirs : le masque Mojo, le masque Goron, le masque Zora, le masque du Géant et le masque de Puissance des fées ; tandis que les autres augmentent ou apportent de nouvelles caractéristiques au héros. La masque du Lapin notamment, améliore grandement la vitesse de course de Link (chose qu'il ne permettait pas dans Ocarina of Time, sauf pour le marathonien). La plupart des masques sont optionnels, sauf les cinq masques de transformation, ainsi que le heaume du Capitaine, le masque de la Momie, et quelques autres. Il existe aussi des masques impossibles à porter; deux d'entre eux interviennent dans la quête d'Anju et Kafei, tandis ce que les autres correspondent au masque de Majora et aux restes des Boss. Déplacement et objet Globalement, le système de déplacement est le même que dans Ocarina of Time, bien que Link soit plus agile dans ce jeu. Il peut courir et effectuer des roulades, sauts sur le côté, saltos, et aussi chevaucher Epona à partir du moment où il l'a sauvée. Comme dans Ocarina of Time, il peut aussi se téléporter à des endroits précis (à côté des statues de hibou activées), cette fois-ci à l'aide du chant de l'Envol. Maintenant plus agile, il est capable d'effectuer des sauts vrillés lorsqu'il bondit, bien que ça ne change rien à sa faculté de saut. En terme d'attaque, il possède les mêmes coups que dans Ocarina of Time : coup sauté, coup ciblé ... Chose nouvelle, il est désormais capable de lancer des rayons à l'aide du masque de puissance des fées. Beaucoup d'objets de ce jeu sont les mêmes que dans Ocarina of Time encore une fois, et il n'y a finalement (en excluant les masques), que peu de nouveaux objets. Les objets s'utilisent donc de la même manière, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques changements mineurs: désormais, lors de l'utilisation du grappin, un cercle rouge apparaît quand Link peut agripper un objet, alors que ce cercle restait tout le temps rouge dans Ocarina of Time. De même, certains objets ont été réadaptés de sorte que Link enfant puisse s'en servir. Un changement notable dans la gestion des objets réside dans la manière de donner un objet à un personnage comme par exemple une lettre: avant, il suffisait de le cibler, et de cliquer sur l'icône correspondante, mais maintenant, il faut parler au personnage, puis cliquer sur le bouton en plein milieu du dialogue. Univers Le jeu ne se déroule cette fois-ci pas à Hyrule mais à Termina, un monde parallèle. Link retrouve certains personnages rencontrés à Hyrule dans le monde de Termina mais avec des métiers, particularités ou caractères différents. Skull Kid semble être le responsable de tous les maux de Termina, il incombe donc au joueur de réparer tous les torts qu'il provoque. On pourrait comparer le monde de Termina à un reflet du monde d'Hyrule dans un contexte différent. Il existe différents endroits en Termina tous plus variés les uns que les autres : center Identité graphique Dans la globalité, le jeu garde le même aspect graphique qu’''Ocarina of Time''. Cependant la qualité est cette fois-ci accrue grâce à l'Expansion Pack obligatoirement nécessaire pour jouer à Majora's Mask. On peut tout de même noter que la palette graphique est bien plus variée que le jeu précédent mais également plus saturée pour la plupart : c'est l'une des caractéristique qui permet de démarquer cette suite dans l'identité graphique et, ce, malgré la ressemblance dans la modélisation des personnages et du style emprunté. Identité sonore Le jeu reprend la plupart des thèmes abordés dans Ocarina of Time (ranch des frères Gorman par exemple) tout en ajoutant de nouvelles pistes avec un style se rapprochant plus des thèmes orientaux d'Asie (le thème de Majora par exemple), les musiques étant adéquates à la situation et, pour certaines, amenant une certaine pression sur le joueur. De plus, les personnages ont maintenant pour la plupart une voix (que l'on entend lorsque Link leur parle), alors que seuls quelques personnages en avaient une dans Ocarina of Time. Profondeur de Majora's Mask Zelda Majora's Mask, en plus de rompre avec les codes propres à la série, est un jeu qui essaie de faire passer certains concepts propre à la vie humaine comme l'amitié, la confiance, le fait de ne jamais abandonner ses buts. Des concepts qui sont véhiculés par différents personnages qui aident Link comme le vendeur de masques. Zelda Majora's Mask ''se déroule donc dans un univers parallèle à Hyrule, nommé Termina. Dès les prémices du jeu, le joueur est informé de la destinée de ce monde qui semble condamné à disparaître. Le nom de "Termina" reflète d'ailleurs cette notion de fin proche et le fait d'avoir choisi un tel nom est loin d'être anodin. D'ailleurs, dès que l'on en découvre un peu plus sur Termina, nous pouvons remarquer que chaque personnage a eu son lot de malheur. L'essence même de Termina est maudite par une force obscure que semble représenter ici le Masque de Majora. Cependant, il semblerait que cette malédiction remonterait à une époque bien plus lointaine que l'arrivée de Majora dans la contrée. La Tortue Géante qui nous amène au temple de la Grande Baie nous donne quelques indices à ce sujet en disant : Les personnages qui aident Link sont ceux qui semblent être au courant de la destinée de Termina mais qui sont dans un état de veille ou de sommeil, semblant incapables d'agir pour changer la destinée de la contrée : - '''Le Vendeur de Masques' qui connaît les pouvoirs du Masque de Majora et qui connaît ses origines. - Le Hibou qui nous affirme dès le début de la destinée de Termina. - La Tortue Géante qui amène Link au temple de la Grande Baie et évoque les lois ancestrales et les dieux. - Les Quatre Géants qui se disent gardiens et non dieux, contraitrement aux habitants de Termina qui les prennent pour leurs dieux. Termina semble donc être une contrée maudite par les Déesses que sont Din, Farore et Nayru depuis les temps anciens. Link agirait comme un élu envoyé par les Déesses, afin de mettre un terme à la malédiction qui touche Termina. Mais également pour empêcher le masque de nuire dans d'autres mondes. L'aide apportée par les habitants de Termina ayant permis la destruction du masque agirait comme facteur rédempteur au monde. Il est nécessaire de souligner d'ailleurs que le Carnaval du Temps à la fin du jeu représente cette joie retrouvée parmi le peuple de Termina, comme étant le début d'une nouvelle ère pour ce monde parallèle. NB : Il est intéressant de noter que la Déesse du Temps qu'évoque Zelda dans ses souvenirs semble être Nayru ou Farore. Dans le jeu Oracle of Ages, Nayru est le personnage symbolique du jeu. C'est un jeu où Link peut contrôler le temps. Cependant, il aurait dû y avoir trois jeux Oracle, dont Mystical Seed of Courage, dans lequel Farore aurait également permis à Link de contrôler le temps. Ce qui serait plus logique, car Farore est aussi la déesse du Courage qui correspond au fragment de Triforce de Link. Listes Personnages Boss Ennemis Donjons Objets Traductions Glitches Crédits Easter Eggs Théorie de la Forteresse de Pierre NB : Attention : la théorie qui suit, bien qu'écrite comme une partie intégrante et avérée de Majora's Mask, reste une pure théorie de fan. Elle n'a jamais été confirmée par aucun membre du staff officiel de Nintendo, et toute information au sujet d'une "insulte aux déesses" ou du "culte de Majora/des géants", voire simplement la création du Hibou ou de la Tortue par les déesses de la Triforce est totalement absente du jeu - dialogues, side quests, etc. La guerre de religion hypothétique n'est racontée à aucun moment, et les liens entre les Déesses présentes dans Ocarina of Time et les Géants de Majora's Mask ne sont aucunement mentionés. En fait, lesdites déesses sont assez remarquablement absentes du jeu - aucun personnage n'en parle, pas plus que de la Triforce elle-même. Et considérant le scénario de la préquelle "Fierce Deity", il est plus que probable que les deux univers obéissent à des théologies radicalement différentes. Il serait donc souhaitable de considérer le développement suivant non pas comme un pan narratif avéré du jeu, mais comme ce qu'il est : une suite d'interprétations de fans souhaitant se forger une opinion sur certains aspects du jeu. Elle ne repose néanmoins sur aucun fait solide. right|200px La forteresse de Pierre, le dernier temple, qui fait office de dernier donjon afin d'affronter Skorn, a en fait une bien plus grosse symbolique autour de l'histoire de Termina. Le fait qu'il est obligatoire d'escalader toute la forteresse pour atteindre enfin le temple, mais également que cette même forteresse permette de renverser le monde et enfin que c'est le lieu où l'on trouve la flèche de lumière octroie à cette construction une plus grande importance. La forteresse de Pierre serait l'équivalent d' une tour de Babel dans le monde de Termina. Avant de fonder Hyrule, les Déesses Din, Farore et Nayru fondèrent un royaume qui allait être nommé plus tard "Termina". Cette contrée semblait réservée à un avenir prometteur car les déesses le pourvurent de Gardiens au cas où le Mal surgirait pour le menacer. Ainsi Din, Nayru et Farore créèrent les Géants mais également d'autres êtres ayant moins de pouvoir comme la Tortue et le Hibou. On sait que les quatre Géants, à force de vivre parmi le peuple de Termina, ont été élevés au rang de dieux par les habitants. Or les Géants eux-mêmes ne se sont jamais considérés comme tels mais simplement comme des Gardiens qui viennent aider le peuple de Termina en cas de danger. D'ailleurs dans les temps anciens, les Géants vivaient au milieu des habitants. Mais l'adoration s'est transformée en dévotion et les habitants ont eu l'idée de construire les temples situés aux points cardinaux de Termina. Le culte des Géants devint le culte principal pour la majorité des habitants de Termina malgré leur statut de simples gardiens. Cet affront fut considéré comme hérésie par les Déesses. Cependant, certaines personnes restèrent fidèles au culte de la Triforce, notamment le Roi Igos d'Ikana qui refusa donc le projet de construction du Temple de la Forteresse de Pierre situé dans la vallée d'Ikana. Ce refus entraîna des guerres civiles dans le royaume, entraînant suspicions, haine et doutes parmi les habitants de Termina. Le peuple ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ce fut le premier acte de malédiction que les déesses leur avaient jeté. La guerre fut terminée entraînant la chute du royaume d'Ikana mais également d'énormes pertes parmi les partisans du culte des Géants. Les fidèles aux Déesses avaient tous disparus et la rancœur des hérétiques leur donna l'audace d'imposer leur culte aux Déesses elles-mêmes. Ainsi des architectes furent désignés pour la construction de la forteresse de Pierre. Cette forteresse devait atteindre les cieux pour accéder au Saint-Royaume et donc éliminer les Déesses. Le but fut de prouver que le pouvoir des Géants était supérieur au pouvoir de la Triforce des Déesses. left|200pxLa forteresse fut construite en l'honneur des Géants mais également pour insulter les Déesses elles-mêmes. En effet, certaines parois représentent des dessins obscènes. L'entrée de la Forteresse de Pierre représente un Géant nu assis, sa bouche étant ouverte et sa langue se déroulant jusque sur le sol. La langue se situant entre les cuisses écartées du Géant. Pour entrer dans la forteresse de Pierre, Link marche en fait sur la langue du Géant. right|200pxA l'intérieur de la Forteresse de Pierre, on manipule des blocs qui arborent quasiment le même genre de dessins. Donc un dessin de Géant déroulant sa langue mais au lieu d'apercevoir la verge du Géant sur la face dessous du bloc, on aperçoit le signe de la Triforce ce qui signifie que le Géant lèche la Triforce : c'est un signe d'insulte à l'encontre du culte de la Triforce et donc des Déesses. La face de la Triforce étant orientée exprès en dessous toujours pour renforcer l'insulte envers les Déesses. 200px|leftToujours dans la forteresse, on peut apercevoir un doigt qui pointe vers le ciel avec une flamme à son extrémité signifiant clairement la colère des adorateurs du culte des Géants contre les Déesses. D'ailleurs non loin du doigt, il y a des quatre piliers. Dans un premier temps, il est difficile de s'en rendre compte mais les piliers ont une forme phallique. Les Géants étant mâles, donc en opposition au genre féminin des Déesses. Les quatre piliers en forme phallique représentent évidemment les quatre Géants. right|200pxL'entrée de la Forteresse représenterait donc évidemment la tête d'un Géant. Les architectes de la forteresse avaient prévu d'engager une guerre ouverte contre les Déesses. Cette forteresse avait pour but d'atteindre les Cieux et donc le Paradis qui est logiquement lié au Saint-Royaume et aux Déesses. Le dessin de la Triforce affiché sur les blocs montrent clairement que le pouvoir du Saint-Royaume n'était pas inconnu parmi le peuple de Termina. D'ailleurs le masque du Géant se trouve dans le Temple de la Forteresse de Pierre. Les architectes prévoyaient d'attaquer les Déesses grâce au pouvoir du Masque du Géant et donc de montrer la supériorité des Géants face aux pouvoir des Déesses. left|200pxEn réponse à ce blasphème, les Déesses punirent les architectes, et du même coup le peuple de Termina, en reversant le monde. La flèche de Lumière, symbole du pouvoir bénéfique et de la Justice réarrangea la Forteresse. Avec le ciel se trouvant désormais en bas, la forteresse mena ainsi les hérétiques non pas au Paradis, mais en enfer là où leur place méritait d'être. Les architectes trouvèrent un sceau ancien qui scellait l'entrée d'une nouvelle dimension. Ils brisèrent ainsi le sceau. Alors que les architectes pensaient accéder au Saint-Royaume par delà la porte dimensionnelle, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un grand désert frappé par d'horribles tempêtes. Ce désert qui servit plus tard comme antre de Skorn fut d'abord le lieu où reposait le masque de Majora. Le peuple n'ayant pas comprit la vraie nature du Masque de Majora, mais ayant senti un immense pouvoir qui en émanait. Leur colère et haine envers les Déesses les ayant aveuglés quant à la nature du pouvoir de Majora. Ils vénérèrent l'artefact en construisant différents monuments à son effigie dans le monde du désert. 200px|rightUne fois de retour dans le temple, ils construisirent un autre monument ayant pour apparence la forme du Masque de Majora. Le monument gardait ainsi l'entrée du Royaume désertique. Cependant, en libérant le Masque de Majora de sa prison et en le ramenant dans le monde, les architectes condamnèrent ainsi tous les peuples de Termina. La folie des hérétiques les ayant conduit à leur propre perte, le monde devint ainsi condamné à disparaître. Devant l'échec du monde de Termina, les Déesses livrèrent les habitants de ce monde à eux-mêmes et décidèrent de fonder un nouveau monde où se trouvait le royaume d'Hyrule. Mais pour éviter ainsi le même schéma, elles n'octroyèrent pas de gardiens pour protéger les habitants. Dans ce nouveau royaume, un être, le vendeur de Masque qui semblait avoir une affinité particulière avec le pouvoir des masques, senti le pouvoir terrifiant de Majora même depuis le royaume d'Hyrule. Décidé à agir pour éviter une catastrophe, le vendeur traqua le Masque de Majora et une fois obtenu, il retourna avec en Hyrule. Le vendeur brisa une des lois des temps anciens en essayant de venir aider le peuple de Termina. Cependant, un être frappé par la malédiction de Termina et ayant plein de haine, de rancœur et de doutes réussit à récupérer le Masque de Majora des mains du vendeur. Ce fut Skull kid. Ce dernier retourna ainsi avec à Termina. De par sa rancœur, il sema le malheur à son entourage et après que Majora ait réussi à en faire son pantin, ce dernier décida de projeter la lune sur le monde pour le consumer. Les Déesses décidèrent d'octroyer un dernier acte de rédemption au peuple de ce monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle leur élu, Link, croisa la route de Skull Kid et fut entraîné dans le monde de Termina. Leur champion, qui avait réussi à vaincre le maléfique Ganondorf, était la seule solution pour éviter à Termina de disparaître. La personnalité de Majora thumb|left|324px Le Masque de Majora est l'antagoniste du jeu responsable de tous les maux infligés à Termina par l'intermédiaire de Skull Kid. On sait que le masque a jadis créé de grands troubles alors qu'il fut utilisé par une tribu ancienne disparue au moment de l'épopée du Héros du Temps. Nous savons également que les esprits d'êtres vivants peuvent être scellés dans des masques grâce à des chants comme le chant de l'apaisement, c'est ce qui est arrivé par exemple aux trois masques principaux de Link qui furent jadis des êtres vivants n'ayant pas trouvé le repos dans la mort. Lorsque le joueur réussit à stopper la collision de la lune, nous apprenons peu de temps après que le masque a sa propre conscience et donc que Skull Kid n'était rien de moins qu'un pantin manipulé par le masque de Majora. La théorie voudrait que Majora fut autrefois un puissant mage aux pouvoirs immenses dont les motivations n'étaient que de créer des troubles dans le monde. Peut être Majora fut même le chef de cette tribu qui n'est que peu mentionnée par le vendeur de masque. Désireux de le destituer tout en profitant des pouvoirs ce puissant mage, les membres de la tribu l'éliminèrent et scellèrent son esprit dans un masque qui deviendra donc le masque de Majora. Cependant, la puissance magique de Majora était tellement immense qu'il avait la possibilité de garder conscience, de garder le contrôle de son nouveau corps qu'était le masque mais également de posséder le corps de toute personne qui avait le malheur de porter le masque de Majora. Ne s'étant rendu compte que trop tard de la puissance terrifiante de Majora, les membres de la tribu scellèrent finalement le masque en enfer. Il fut libéré bien plus tard par les habitants de Termina. Dans les jeux vidéo, il est coutume que l'antagoniste principal soit un être de genre masculin, c'est énormément le cas dans la série Zelda ''avec notamment Ganondorf, voire Vaati. Mais est-ce également le cas de Majora ? Beaucoup d'éléments auraient tendance à prouver le contraire : - Si l'on considère la théorie de la Forteresse de Pierre comme fondée, le fait que Majora soit femelle concorderait bien dans la continuité de l'histoire et soulignerait l'ironie du destin des adorateurs des Géants de Termina. Au départ déterminé à avoir foi en des êtres masculins, ils se mettent à vénérer un être féminin qui en plus va être plus tard le théâtre de leur destruction. - En dehors de la théorie de la Forteresse, dans la troisième forme du masque, nous avons affaire à un ennemi ayant clairement '''une voix féminine quand il prend des dégâts'. Sans oublier l'image du masque sur le torse dont les yeux représenteraient finalement des seins féminins humains. Et son attitude en général est loin d'être masculine que ce soit dans les attaques, lors des déplacements et des sauts... D'ailleurs dans la deuxième forme, l'ennemi danse principalement lors du combat. Idées supprimées de la version bêta * Link à la base devait apprendre une attaque spéciale auprès des Grandes Fées à chaque fois avant de commencer un donjon, cette idée fut supprimée et reprise plus tard dans Twilight Princess. La Grande Fée de Bois-Cascade apprenant l'Attaque Cyclone à Link est la seule vestige de cette idée. * La masse des Titans et le boomerang étaient des éléments autonomes du jeu. La Masse des Titans devait s'obtenir en même temps que le Masque Goron mais cette arme a été supprimée et remplacée par le poinçonnage Goron. De même pour le Boomerang qui fut remplacé par les nageoires Zora servant eux-mêmes de Boomerang. * La lune n'était pas censée avoir de visage. Miyamoto a décidé de lui en rajouter un pour montrer le vrai côté sombre de la lune. * Dans les premières versions du jeu, le bouclier Mojo et l'épée Kokiri devaient être inclus comme premières armes du jeu. Ils ont été modifiés pour tenir compte de la croissance physique de Link. * Les instruments de Link transformé étaient des éléments distincts qui pouvaient êtres trouvés dans les versions japonaises du jeu. Ils étaient destinés à remplacer l'Ocarina du Temps tout transformé, cette idée a été supprimée pour une raison quelconque et reprise dans Majora's Mask 3D. * Link devait obtenir un masque spécial au court du jeu lui permettant de passer de Enfant à Adulte à tout moment tout comme dans Ocarina of Time mais sans voyager dans le temps. Ce masque a été supprimé et remplacé par le masque d'Oni-Link dans la version finale du jeu. * La race des Kokiris n'est pas présente dans le jeu, ce qui fait que les Kokiris sont le seul peuple d'Ocarina of Time a ne pas réapparaitre dans Majora's Mask. Différences entre les versions japonaise et américaine/européenne Le jeu est unique sur ce point car il est un des Zelda les plus modifiés entre les deux versions : *Il y a trois fichiers de sauvegarde dans la version japonaise contre deux pour le reste du monde. *Dans la version japonaise, seul le chant du Temps permet de sauvegarder, les statues de hibou ne servent que pour le chant de l'Envol. Ceci fut jugé pénible et la possibilité de sauvegarder avec les statues fut ajoutée mais le troisième fichier de sauvegarde fut supprimé. *La salle du vendeur de haricots est différente entre les deux versions. *Dans la version japonaise, Skull Kid possède un modèle physique basé sur la version OOT des Skull Kid, ce qui fut changé pour ressembler à un pantin afin d'éviter la censure américaine. *Il est impossible d'utiliser la barrière magique en Zora à la surface de l'eau dans la version japonaise. *Plusieurs bugs de la version japonaise comme le Zora volant furent corrigés pour les autres versions. *Certaines musiques sont modifiées, de même que certaines cinématiques afin de rendre l'ensemble plus logique. *Des voix furent ajoutées à certains personnages et supprimées pour d'autres. thumb|center|330px|Toutes les différences audio des versions JAP et USA. *Un bug permet de s'équiper de n'importe quel masque dans le repaire de Sakon, y compris le masque de Puissance des Fées, ce qui fut corrigé pour la version européenne. *Dans la version japonaise, le chemin de terre qui mène au ranch Romani (après l'énorme rocher qui bloque le passage) agit de la même manière que les fleurs Mojos : Link, sous la forme Mojo, peut rentrer dans le sol comme s'il était dans une fleur. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse des restes de gameplay d'une forme éventuelle de combats contre les "aliens". Mais jugée peu utile, cela fut supprimé dans les autres versions. *Il est impossible de monter sur la plateforme face au laboratoire de Recherche Océanique dans la version japonaise, le seul moyen d'y accéder est d'effectuer un saut hors de l'eau avec Link Zora. Jugé trop difficile, cela a été changé dans les autres versions. *Les blocs en face de l'entrée de la Forteresse de Pierre et qui permettent d'y accéder sont disposés en forme de V dans la version japonais alors qu'ils sont simplement alignés dans les autres versions. *Une salle dans la maison des Araignées sur la plage de la Grande Baie contient des tonneaux dans la version japonaise tandis que les autres contiennent des pots. *Les vaches du ranch Romani (version japonaise) portaient un énorme anneau, à l'instar des vaches du remake d’''Ocarina of Time 3D'', ce qui fut retiré dans la version américaine. Théorie de la mort de Link Une des théories les plus cultes du jeu. Toute l'aventure dans Majora's Mask serait en réalité le parcours de Link dans le purgatoire. Sur la carte il y a 5 régions et cela représenterait les 5 faces du deuil (le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et l'acceptation). Le déni est à Bourg-Clocher car personne dans cette ville ne veut se rendre à l'évidence que la lune va s'écraser. Dans les marais du Sud c'est la colère car les habitants mojos sont pleins de haine et de violence. Le pic des Neiges c'est le marchandage, les Gorons meurent progressivement de froid et que même le chef des Gorons, Darmani finit par s'éteindre et devenir un fantôme, cependant il n'accepte pas sa propre mort. La dépression c'est à la Grande Baie, l'eau des océans se réchauffe (il y a une musique déprimante) et Lulu a perdu sa voix, elle reste muette jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et la vallée Ikana c'est l'acceptation de la mort car il n'y a aucuns vivants, tous les êtres que nous croisons ont tous acceptés leur mort. La tour serait un chemin vers le paradis ou l'enfer, c'est un lieu de transition pour les âmes ayants acceptés leur propre mort. Ce jeu tourne définitivement sur le thème de la mort, en gros Link est dans un voyage vers sa propre mort, et puis chaque masque aux pouvoirs spéciaux que Link obtient vient d'un mort (le corps de l'enfant Mojo au début du jeu, le fantôme Goron et le Zora souffrant (cf. le cliché)). Avec l'hymne de la mort on peut faire apparaître ces esprits et également un autre Link avec les esprits des masques qui viennent de la mort et nous voyons notre propre reflet. D'ailleurs le monde où se déroule l'aventure de Link s'appelle Termina qui est probablement un monde terminale, un monde qui est totalement à l'opposé avec Hyrule et pourtant nous y trouvons des habitants d'Hyrule. Ce jeu pourrait très bien résumer les souvenirs de Link avant sa mort. De plus nous avons une célèbre phrase du vendeur de Masques au début du jeu analysée en anglais "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you ?", "fate" qui veut dire le destin ou le sort ou la mort, nous pouvons en conclure que cette phrase a 3 significations qui ne s'annulent pas entre-elles : "tu as été confronté à une terrible destinée", "tu as été confronté à un terrible sort" et "tu as été confronté à une terrible mort". Zelda Majora's Mask aurait été donc le parcours de la mort de Link avec ses souvenirs dedans, un parcours vers une purgatoire vers un autre monde. Le monde des morts, paradis ou enfer comme le représentait la Tour. Mais en réalité, Link ne serait peut être pas mort. Contrairement à la théorie ci-dessus, Link ne serait en réalité pas mort. Pour comprendre cette théorie, il faut avoir joué et terminé Twilight Princess, également prendre en compte la théorie disant que le Loup Doré serait l'âme du Héros du Temps. Si le Loup Doré est réellement le Héros du Temps qui est le Link d'Ocarina of Time et de Majora's Mask, ''Link ne serait donc pas mort, car dans ''Twilight Princess, son âme erre toujours tel un Stalfos fantôme et regrette cependant de ne pas avoir pu enseigner ses techniques à son successeur. Nous pouvons donc imaginer qu'à la fin de Majora's Mask, Link est retourné à Hyrule et quelques années plus tard, aurait épousé Malon et aurait eu le Link de Twilight Princess comme fils, cela semble beaucoup plus évident car l'âme du Héros nous appelle "mon fils" lorsque celui-ci n'a plus rien à lui enseigner, mais cela peut avoir plusieurs signification, il peut être son "fils" spirituel, ou son fils de sang, mais pour convaincre que celui-ci soit son fils de sang : entre les 2 jeux, Malon et Link seraient étrangement morts. Au début de Twilight Princess, Link vit au village de Toal, et dans ce village, il mène une vie de paysan, cela rappelle fortement la vie paysanne que vivait Malon avec son père, de plus Link dans''Twilight Princess'' connaît le chant d'Epona grâce au herbes, et dans Ocarina of Time, Malon nous dit que c'est sa mère qui lui a appris le Chant d'Epona, nous pouvons donc conclure que le Chant d'Epona s'est donc transmis de génération en génération jusqu'à en arriver au Héros élu des déesses (le Link de Twilight Princess), et lorsque l'âme du Héros n'a plus rien à nous enseigner, celui-ci disparaît et cela signifierait donc que son âme peut donc reposer en paix. Réédition Le jeu est ressorti sur GameCube sur un CD Collector inclus dans le pack Mario Kart Double Dash et sur 3DS. La version GameCube permet aux européens de jouer au jeu en 60 Hz et la traduction est légèrement modifiée par endroits. Cependant, le jeu rame dans certains lieux (quartiers sud, est et ouest de Bourg-Clocher) et saccade au niveau du son par endroits. La version 3DS a eut droit à plusieurs coffrets collector que vous pouvez voir ici. Publicité Notice MM1.jpg MM2.jpg MM3.jpg MM4.jpg MM5.jpg MM6.jpg MM7.jpg MM8.jpg MM9.jpg MM10.jpg MM11.jpg MM12.jpg MM13.jpg MM14.jpg MM15.jpg MM16.jpg MM17.jpg Introduction MM intro 1.png MM intro 2.png MM intro 3.png MM intro 4.png MM intro 5.png Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Catégorie:Spoiler Catégorie:Bêta